Could Love Have Been Enough
by Britedark
Summary: What happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo before Naraku interfered? A serial examining the doomed relationship between the miko and the hanyo.
1. Battle in the Snow

This piece was originally a standalone one-shot. Since then, however, I have done a series of drabbles and one-shots about Kikyo and Inuyasha which take place after this story. So, I have decided to start a serial that will cover the time from this event, to the day when Naraku tricked the pair. This is now the first chapter.

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Battle in the Snow**

Winter had set in hard. A brief warm spell had transformed the snow on roofs to long icicles, but the brief respite had already faded. Peering down from the top of the village's main storage building, Inuyasha debated whether to head back to the forest for a quick hunt and retreat to shelter. He hadn't seen any activity since his earlier jaunt to chase away a trio of youkai. He hadn't spoken with Kikyo in days, and he knew that humans generally stayed within their flimsy huts as much as possible during this season, exiting only to feed their livestock and retrieve wood and water. Kikyo would undoubtedly be doing the same, spending her time huddling close to a fire, far more interested in keeping her fragile body warm, than in spending time in the windswept outdoors with him.

Inuyasha fidgeted, claws scraping through the ice underneath the growing layer of snow. A vague thought came to him that if he really wanted to talk with Kikyo, he could always go to her hut. The thought was smacked down with a mental sneer—what, expose his nose to the sickening tang of a human's hut interior—that disgusting combination of unwashed human, burnt wood, spoiling food, moldering straw and worse—

Besides, she might think he was seeking warmth—she'd already expressed concern about his bare feet. As if!

Not to mention what the villagers might think if they saw him go to the hut.

Humans were quite capable of forming mobs even in winter.

With an unvoiced grumble, Inuyasha rose to his feet, ears canting downwards at the thought of the long, boring moons ahead of him. Hunt, he reminded himself. He'd go for the challenge of a wild pig: a young one. It was still early enough in the season to be fat, and a young one would be tender and tasty. He'd be limited to the lean, tough, aged or sick beasts soon enough, but one feast wouldn't hurt the herd. Young, tender--

"Inuyasha, lend me your power."

He whipped around, nearly slipping, as her voice took him by surprise. Kikyo stared up at him, dressed in a hat and straw cape in addition to her usual attire. Inuyasha stared at her a moment, nonplussed at her appearance. "Inuyasha?"

"What's this, all of a sudden?" he asked, blinking, surprised as her words sank in. "The miko wants help from a hanyo?" he couldn't help asking, with an edge of sarcasm.

"I've been asked to exterminate a demon from another country," she explained patiently, showing no reaction to his words. "But even I will have my hands full. Its destruction will be likelier, if both of us go."

"Hah!" Inuyasha jumped to the ground, his blood already surging in glee. She wanted his help! "This is going to cost ya!"

Her smile was amused. "I'm sure. Thank-you, Inuyasha."

"So where are we going?" he demanded. "And where's your bow—you're not going after a youkai without your bow."

"Of course not—I just came to talk to you first. Kaede's filling my pack for me—she'll do one for you as well, if you want."

"What do I need a pack for?" He gave her an astonished look.

"We'll probably be camping at least two nights, and we're heading into the mountains," she said. "We'll need supplies and blankets."

"Keh! Speak for yourself, woman!" he retorted. "I can find my own food, and a blanket just gets in the way!"

"I don't want to waste time foraging, Inuyasha."

He snorted. "You think I can't hunt and keep up with you? I'm not some slow-footed human!"

Kikyo looked away, adjusting her hat. "I was just making an offer."

"Keh." Inuyasha huffed softly, but his ears sank as he realized he'd hurt her feelings. He hadn't meant to—humans were slow travelers compared to him, but Kikyo didn't seen to care for the reminder. Silently, he followed to her hut, and then jumped lightly to its roof, only to leap off again, as he heard the rooftree creak underneath its load. Standing well away from the door, he thrusted his hands into his sleeves, and tried to not listen to the whispered conversation inside. He stuck his nose to the wind and listened for anything that might possibly be dangerous.

"Inuyasha." He turned to see Kaede sticking her head past the door curtain, eyes dark with annoyance. "Come here and take this." She held a leather-wrapped bundle about twice the width of her wrist and half the length of her forearm.

"Why?" he asked, not stirring. "What is it?"

"It's a fire-making kit—in this weather, you should both have one. Even if you don't think you need it."

His ears snapped forward at Kaede's third word. He was beside the door in a flash, oblivious to her sarcasm, looking down at the bundle, eyes wide. "You're giving me a fire-kit?" He asked.

"Consider it down payment on what I owe you," called Kikyo.

Inuyasha took the wrapped leather gently. Kaede disappeared inside as he stared at the oiled leather in his hands. He'd shattered his last bit of decent flint last spring, and not found anything to strike sparks since. He'd been eating food raw all too often of late; too impatient and hungry to take the time to use the fire-bow he'd made. Teasing the knots open with his claws, he carefully unrolled the leather and verified its contents—a fine piece of flint, a short length of rough iron, and a roll of tinder. Refastening the roll, he tucked it carefully inside his fire-rat robe. Staring at bamboo mat, he wondered what he should do. He should probably go inside the hut and thank them. But, he still didn't want to go inside a smoky, smelly hut, and she said it was a payment, so he didn't really owe them thanks, did he? But, Kaede had given it to him, someone had given him something that was really useful, and he knew what his mother would say he should do…

"Uh…" he shifted his weight. "I, uh, … thanks…"

He felt like an idiot, talking to a bamboo curtain. He didn't even know whether he had spoken loud enough to be heard inside.

Kikyo came out; eyes warm under the brim of her hat, a smile on her face. "You're welcome."

Inuyasha felt a warmth on his face that had nothing to with the weather.

"Let's go, shall we?"

She turned away, and he followed. Content, at that moment, to follow her anywhere.

* * *

Kikyo paused as she came to an open spot on the trail. It forked, straight ahead and to the right, the latter ascending up a moderately steep slope. Looking around in the fading light, she spotted a half-buried stone post. Sweeping enough snow from around it to find the symbols chipped into it, she verified that she had found her turn off. Looking up, she sighed. She knew there was a campsite not too far away, but it would be nearly dark when she found it—if she hurried. If she could—her feet had gone numb long ago.

She started up the trail, then halted as she sensed Inuyasha's aura. He hadn't stayed next to her at any time during the day for longer than it took a Buddhist monk to recite prayers over his rosary, but he hadn't gone out of her sensing range until this last bit.

He dropped down from the sky and landed beside her. Without a word, he grabbed her about the waist and jumped again. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, with a frisson of fear flashing through her spine. "Let me go!" She shoved at him. "Let go!"

The hanyo dropped back to the trail and released her, glaring at her, ears half-flattening. "What's your problem? I was just going to take you to the camp I made."

Kikyo tried to make her heart stop hammering. "You should have asked me! You—scared me!"

He bristled. "I wasn't going to hurt you!"

"And I know that, how?"

Inuyasha gaped at her a moment, then vaulted away without a word.

* * *

It was dark before Kikyo got the lean-to set up, and the fire started. Huddling in her blanket, waiting for the rice in her small pot to cook, the priestess regretted her words to the hanyo. If only he hadn't startled her so badly! She'd been so scared for that moment, so conscious of all the horror stories of what the youkai-blooded could do to a solitary woman, the words had come from her mouth without thought. Of course, she knew he wouldn't hurt her—he'd saved her little sister, hadn't he? He hadn't made any obvious efforts to steal the Shikon No Tama since they'd first talked. She could trust him, couldn't she? Even if he were just a hanyo. Couldn't she?

Something thumped into the ground on the other side of the fire. Peering through the flames, she saw that it was a skewered rabbit. Pulling the stake out of the ground before returning to her seat, she discovered that the meat was already cooked through, and still warm. She opened her mouth to thank the hanyo, before realizing that his aura was rapidly fading from her senses. Sighing, she worked the stake back into the ground, to keep the meat warm until the rice was finished. Why couldn't he have stayed around so she could at least thank him? They could have shared the meal and talked…

* * *

Inuyasha set next to his own fire, licking his claws to make sure that he had all the grease from the rabbit off his hands. He was warm, dry—and disgruntled. Why did she have to shriek in his ears, then as much as say she didn't trust him? She could have had a nice, dry cave to sleep in, instead of that lean-to to cower under. He supposed he should have warned her first, but still—!

He started to kill his fire. Fires were nice, and certainly kept away most mortal creatures, who tended to fear fire. But, fire could attract youkai, who tended to associate fire with human prey. He didn't want to worry about killing half a dozen youkai because they didn't realize he was hanyo, not human, in time. And it wasn't as if he needed a fire to keep from freezing, unlike humans—

Kikyo was human. Who would be trying to keep her fire going all night. Her site was fairly defensible, but it still was fairly easy to spot with youkai senses.

She was a miko; he reminded himself. She had miko powers and could defend herself. He didn't have to worry about her. If she hadn't had enough sense to ask him to find the best place to camp, why worry about her? Silly woman, insisting on doing things her way.

But, she was just a woman.

And she'd talked to him. Even wanted to know his name.

Had asked for his help.

He didn't—he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Inuyasha stared out into the night, growling to himself, full and comfortable, and not wanting to move. And then he sighed, stood up, and left.

* * *

Kikyo wasn't surprised to sense Inuyasha's aura when she woke up. Digging up the pot she'd buried in the ashes the night before, she built the fire back up with the wood she'd stored under the lean-to. Placing a second pot of water over the fire, she then dismissed her protective barrier. "Inuyasha?" she called, confident that he was within hearing distance. "Come down and join me for breakfast."

"Keh." A branch creaked, and then he dropped down to the other side of the fire. His eyes glowed green as they reflected the light. He looked to settle where he was, but she beckoned to him.

"Come over to this side—it'll be warmer here."

He did as she asked, sitting cross-legged next to her, though keeping a bit of space between them. Scraping the rice from the pot, she shaped it into two balls, then passed one, along with a left-over rabbit leg, to Inuyasha.

"I don't need your food," he bristled.

She smiled at him, refusing to be annoyed by his edginess. "You've already shared with me, can I not share with you?"

He blinked at her, before taking the items. The rice ball disappeared in two bites, and not many more for the leg. Kikyo nibbled at her own food, keeping an eye on the water, wondering just how hungry Inuyasha was, to eat so quickly. Had he given her the only thing he'd caught last night? Had he gone without food, just to make sure she ate?

"Here." Looking up from her musings, she was surprised to see two small, frost-bitten apples in his hand. "I found the tree while catching rabbits," he said. "I've got more, if you want."

"Oh, thank-you!" She exclaimed. The apples trees near the village had born poorly this year, and she had not felt right taking any from the stores. She bit happily into the first apple, savoring the sweetness, chewing on the wrinkled skin.

"So, just where are we off to?" asked Inuyasha, after she had finished eating the fruit.

"There's a village that supports fur-trappers—it's about two days past the next village, which we should come to this afternoon. There's a youkai that's attacking the men when they leave the village. It's killed seven so far..." Her eyes suddenly stung. "Including a miko," she added in a whisper.

"That's why you wanted my help?"

Kikyo nodded, swallowing against the lump in her throat. "I—I knew Noriko from the temple," she whispered. "We—trained together. She—she had a lot of power—she should have been able to handle most youkai. But she didn't …"

There was a long moment of silence from her companion. "Keh," he finally said, with an edge of smugness. "There ain't no way that youkai'll take you out with me around. That youkai's dead, it just doesn't know it yet."

She looked up, to meet his cocky smirk. "Sure of yourself, aren't you?"

He cracked his knuckles, letting his smirk broaden. "Between you and me that youkai ain't got a chance. It's killed its last miko—believe it."

She managed a smile.

* * *

Inuyasha disappeared before she came to the village, and didn't reappear until the next morning, well after it had disappeared behind her. Not really surprised, she handed him a packet of rice-balls she had tucked away in her sleeve. Despite a rather irritable expression, he took the food without arguing, consuming it just as quickly as he had the day before. Kikyo was tempted to ask him whether he always ate that fast, but refrained, not wanting to be seen as criticizing rather than trying to tease the prickly boy. The day passed much as the first one had, with Inuyasha more away from her side than by her side, but always swinging back, as if she were the center of his orbit. That evening, he made no attempt to take her to his chosen place of camp, rather appearing once she had stopped, with an armful of wood, four small game-birds, and several handfuls of nuts. He disappeared again, returning when the birds had time to cook. Any hope she had for conversation vanished when he bolted his meal and then jumped away, leaving her not halfway through her first bird, looking at his vacated spot with dismay.

It was snowing the next morning, when Kikyo awoke. Preparing breakfast, she waited for Inuyasha to appear. When he settled down next to her, she started to extend the rice-balls in her hand, then drew back when he reached for them. "Inuyasha," she said, "I need you to stay close to me today."

He gave her a startled glare. "Why?"

"We should reach the village today, and presumably the youkai's territory. We could be attacked before we reach the village."

The hanyo considered a moment, before nodding. "I also need you to come with me into the village."

He startled, and his ears flattened as his eyes widened. "No!"

Kikyo met his gaze, determined to get her way. "I need you with me, Inuyasha. If they have anything to say about this youkai, I need you to hear it from them, not secondhand from me. I need you to ask questions of the people who might have seen this youkai. You may ask about something I overlook. If we're going to fight this youkai together, then we need to be together."

His ears shivered but did not rise. "They won't want me there! I'm a hanyo! A monster! They won't let you in, if I'm with you!"

"Then they won't get their youkai-slayers," she said coldly. "Inuyasha, I asked you to come on this journey. If we're to fight this youkai together, then we need to start working together. We need to be together. And I don't want to risk you facing this youkai alone."

He looked away; hand fisted on his thigh. Kikyo studied him, concerned. "Inuyasha," she said, as a thought occurred to her, "Have you been to this village before?" He gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. "Then what is the problem?"

"Mountain villages … are walled," he finally said, in a barely audible whisper. "It's easier … to be trapped." She wasn't sure if she saw him shiver. "And they hate … more … Lowland villagers … just chase you away, with sticks and stones. Mountain villagers … they hunt to kill…"

"Oh, 'Yasha!" Without thinking, she reached over and clasped his wrist, as she suddenly realized his fear. As she realized that she had never really considered how life must be from his view—a being constantly despised, loathed, hated—and hunted.

He whipped his head around at her touch, stared at her a moment, looked down at her fingers touching his wrist, looked back at her face with wide eyes. With a jolt, Kikyo realized that it was the first time she had touched him. Not just the momentary brush of fingertips that might occur during the exchange of an object, but a deliberate touch.

"I won't let them hurt you, Inuyasha," she said, forcing herself to return to the topic at hand. She felt the warm, smooth skin beneath her fingertips, and the slightly rough, equally warm fabric of the fire-rat robe where it edged over her hand.

He dropped his gaze back to her clasp on his hand. Slowly, he raised his wrist, then just as slowly, moved his hand until her fingers were resting on his palm. She felt the hard points of his claws against her wrist, but did not, at that moment, fear them. He looked up at her again, and for a moment, his face was open and vulnerable, with a look of faint wonder, his ears pricked forward.

It didn't last, of course. Dropping her hand, as if it were suddenly afire, he abruptly turned away, shoving his hands into his sleeves. "Keh!" he snapped. "I'll do it! But it'll cost you more! Yeah—twice more!"

Kikyo let herself smile.

* * *

Inuyasha let himself lag behind Kikyo, as the wind in his face carried the first reek of the human village. They were crossing an area bare of anything except rocks and wind-flung snow, but he knew that the village was probably sheltering in the lee of the next mountain over. Hands shoved up his sleeves, he wondered what spell the miko had cast on him, to make him agree to enter a walled village. A village of hunters would almost certainly contain people who knew how to slay youkai. What if this was just some sort of elaborate trap—no, it couldn't be, he'd never smelled a lie on Kikyo, save that one time when she'd pretended to have forgotten the present. With her powers, she didn't need a trap. But, what if this was some sort of trap planned by someone else? How had Kikyo found out about the youkai, anyway? Was it a trap—for Kikyo? Was it—

He caught a glimpse of a gray figure—far too late. Even before he could open his mouth to yell a warning, the cat-shaped youkai was diving towards the miko. Her bow was in her hand, but he knew, fast as even she was, that there was no time to grab an arrow from the quiver and fire. Inuyasha lunged forward, but knowing, even as his muscles tensed to leap, that he would never be in time.

The long, black bow abruptly blazed in shades of purple, pink, and white. The youkai hit the edge of that sudden aura, and bounced off, howling. "Inuyasha!" he heard her shout, "It's coming your way!"

Adrenaline flashed, and fused with his relief, as he leaped forward. "Leave 'im to me!" The youkai saw him and matched his leap, the long, saber-tooth fangs fully revealed. Hand arched, Inuyasha slashed forward, invoking his youki with the yell, "Sakontessou!" Golden arches slashed through the charging youkai. The form shattered into a million fragments, leaving behind a dark cloud that was the core of the youkai. Inuyasha watched it scud downwind. "Kikyo," he shouted, as he heard her run up behind him, "that's its true form!"

"Right!" Arrow clacked against bow, and then the bow creaked as the arrow was drawn back. The arrow blazed with the miko's power, as it zoomed through the air, slashing through the middle of the cloud. A growl emanated from the cloud, and then it disintegrated into tiny sparks, quickly dispersed and blown out by the wind.

"Heh! That got him!"

She didn't answer. Turning around, he saw that she was staring off into the distance where the youkai had been destroyed, a worried expression on her face. He followed her gaze, wondering why she looked troubled. First, he could only feel the wind and the snow. But then, he felt it. A power, rising quickly, as if dropping a cloak. A black whirlwind formed on the edge of the plateau, shimmering into the apparent form of a black-haired, white-skinned noble woman dressed in rich clothes that were not of a style he had ever seen before. And Inuyasha swallowed, feeling the youki flaring around the woman. He didn't think she was a taiyoukai—she did not have the sense of power that exuded from his brother, even when Sesshomaru had his youki locked down to its greatest extent. But, the oni he had battled a few months before were weaklings compared to her.

Her aura flared with rage. "How dare you kill my cub!"

The bow behind him creaked as Kikyo drew it to full extension. "You cub attacked us, lady youkai," she called out. "And either you or your cub killed people in the village nearby—including a miko."

The youkai snarled. "Those mortals tried to kill my cub! They trapped him: that bitch was killing him, of course, I killed her! Just as I will kill you!" With a howl, she transformed into a pure white snow cat, thrice as tall at the shoulder as the first one—and twice as broad. The wind howled, as if increasing from her rage, and she sank into a crouch, ready to leap at them.

"I'll distract her!" Inuyasha yelled, running forward. "Wait for it!" Charging forward, he didn't know whether Kikyo replied, all his attention on the giant youkai before him. He threw his golden claws ahead of him, only to see the youkai dodge. Then it was his turn to dodge, only to underestimate her speed. A paw larger than his head lashed out, catching his left arm, raking it from shoulder to wrist. Slammed into the snow, he rolled violently and scrambled to his feet, to find the youkai turning away from him. Oh, no, you don't! he snarled silently, as he brought the fingers of his good hand down the length of his wounded arm. "Hijinkessou!" he yelled, throwing his blades of blood. They shredded her flank, and she shorted her jump, yowling, whirling to face him. She howled again as an arrow took her in the side of the neck, blowing out a huge hole. The youkai launched herself, leaping to the other side of the plateau, then whirled back to face them, snarling.

"You should never have brought your cub to this land, lady youkai," said Kikyo quietly, a bow notched and ready, another held between her last two fingers. "I am sorry for your loss, but I cannot allow you to leave after killing humans. I will pray that your soul finds peace."

The youkai snarled, and lunged forward. "Wait, 'Yasha!" yelled Kikyo. Inuyasha set himself, and waited, letting more blood spill onto his right hand. The youkai was moving fast, jinking back and forth almost too fast for his eyes to follow. But, he knew from experience Kikyo's skill with a bow, and so he waited.

Two arrows sprang from the bow in rapid succession. The youkai screamed as the arrows slammed into her chest. She staggered, and Inuyasha dashed forward, delivering another spread of blood-claws that sliced into her head and neck, taking out her eye. She screamed, flinging her head back and forth, then cried out as an arrow took out her other eye. She collapsed to her belly, howling, and Inuyasha leapt upward. At the apex of his leap, he slashed downward, yelling with all the strength left to him, "Sankontessou!" Golden claws and sacred arrow reached her at almost the same instant, and the doomed youkai's body exploded, disintegrating. Inuyasha came down, feet sinking through the snow to encounter slanted ground and a sharp rock. He yelped as he lost his balance and crashed to his knees.

"Inuyasha!" Trying to ignore a wave of dizziness, he pushed himself up to his feet. Kikyo was watching the cloud of youki as the wind shredded it, an arrow still on her bow. "How badly are you hurt?"

"Keh!" He tried to pretend that his arm did not hurt like hell, limping slowly towards her. "Only a scratch."

"For only a scratch, you're leaking a lot of blood," she commented, flicking her eyes at him. "I don't think there's any more youkai around."

Bracing his feet against the ground, Inuyasha closed his eyes to concentrate on his nose and youkai senses. "All I can smell is blood and a village full of stinking humans," he offered after a moment.

"And a stinking miko?"

He opened his eyes, looked at her, and drooped his ears as he remembered one of the first insults he'd hurled at her. "She doesn't stink as much as I probably do," he offered softly. Then he blinked, and found himself on his knees without remembering how he'd done so.

"This is bad; Inuyasha—I can see the bone." He blinked again, and realized that Kikyo was kneeling next to him, examining his arm. He tried to shrug.

"It'll heal in a couple of days—don't worry about it."

"Maybe so, but only if you don't bleed out first. Just hold still and let me work."

Inuyasha blinked again, and felt absolutely no desire to move. Feeling only vague surprise, he realized that the woman was tending his arm, wrapping it with a roll of cloth she'd taken from her backpack. She said something, but he didn't notice what she said, drifting in a fog of wonder, that someone was touching him, helping him, out of her own free will. No one had done that, since his mother had died. He had only had himself, for so long. No one to tend his wounds. No one to comfort him. No one to touch him. No one to smile at him. No one to talk with him, rather than yell at him, or scream at his presence. She was helping him, helping him, a despised hanyo.

"Inuyasha—is something wrong? You're crying."

Blinking, he came back to himself, realizing that his arm had been firmly wrapped and immobilized against his chest, and that Kikyo was kneeling in front of him, looking at him with concerned eyes. His strength was returning, and with it, a pulse of embarrassment as his mind registered what she had just said.

"Crying?" He stared at her, trying to look offended. "I ain't crying—it's just snowflakes, melting on my face." Her mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile, and he felt his cheeks warm. Desperately looking for a distraction, he said, "We make a pretty good pair of youkai-hunters, don't we?"

She smiled, but sadly. "Yes, we do. I wish we didn't need to be, but…"

"Keh. Most youkai are just evil, Kikyo—there's no choice."

Her eyes looked even sadder. "I know, Inuyasha—there's no choice, not for me, not as long as the Shikon No Tama is in my care." She closed her eyes and took a long breath before opening them again. "Now let's get you up, and go to the village. I want to clean that arm and sew up the worst gashes—you may heal fast, but will you heal right?"

"Keh—I always heal—I've taken worse." He shrugged off her assistance and stood, secretly relieved that his head seemed to be clearing. She stood up beside him, adjusting the pack. As she shifted her bow and started to take a step forward, he dared to reach out and touch her shoulder, stopping her.

"Do we have to go inside the village?" His ears drooped. She gave him a questioning look. "With the youkai dead, they really won't want to let me in. Couldn't we just go to the gate, tell them the youkai's dead, maybe get some supplies, and then head home?" She hesitated, and he added, cocking his head, "I won't ask for anything else, for helping you out," he added slyly. "Not even that present you pretended you'd forgotten to bring along that time."

She blushed, and looked away. "It-it wasn't—it wasn't really a gift—I was afraid you were trying to trick me, and I… I was—wrong, and I'm—sorry."

"Keh—everyone knows hanyos aren't to be trusted." Her eyes swept back to meet his, anger in their depths. "You—you trusted me enough to ask for my help, Kikyo. That's—that's payment—enough."

"Oh, Inuyasha." She smiled at him; her eyes sparkling with almost tears. "All right, my friend. We'll do it your way. Let's go talk to the villagers—and then we'll head home."

She turned towards the trail that led to the village, and he followed, a single word echoing in his head. Friend. She'd called him, 'friend.'

He had—a friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story was nominated for the 4th Quarter 2007 Best One-Shot by the Inuyasha FanGuild. It was originally published on 12/31/2007. Edited for grammar 04/10/2009.


	2. Experience of Hatred

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Experience of Hate**

Later, she might ponder with some amazement at what she discovered about Inuyasha during that storm: his ability to find their back trail despite the blinding wind and snow, his generosity in wrapping his fire-rat kimono around her shivering shoulders, his strength and endurance, when he saw her falling behind, hoisted her up with his one good arm, and headed into the teeth of the storm at a run. She might later admire his skills, remembering how he created a shelter underneath a fallen tree, started a fire from bits of bark and wood ripped with his claws from the underside of the tree, and fed it with green wood peeled of its wet layers. But, for now, even as he worked on heating water in her two small pots, dexterously managing despite his left arm still bound to his torso; she could only stare into the fire in numb shock, as the horrible words echoed through her head. Words of loathing. Words of hate.

"Told you they wouldn't want me inside," he said, offering a cup of tea. "Don't worry about me. I'm used to it."

She tried to smile at him, taking the cup in her numb hands, sipping the hot liquid with her numb mouth. But, she could not make herself smile, could not make herself look at him. For she could not but keep seeing other faces. Faces twisted in anger, fear--and hate.

She'd known that almost all humans despised and hated hanyos. But she'd never--known. Never experienced that hate.

Hatred that had turned against her as well.

She was a miko. Pure, powerful--respected. People approached her with respect, with admiration, sometimes with apprehension, more rarely with open smiles and friendship.

She'd never been insulted. Never been shouted at, with scorn and loathing. Never been called those words. Those horrible words. Words which she wanted to blank out of her mind.

She'd never been threatened by the weapons of her own kind.

She shook inside, in shock from what she had discovered.

The virulence of hatred.

And her own fear.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This drabble was written for Week 2: Discoveries, for the 'Wilted Rose' community on LiveJournal. _(Moved from "The Fang and the Bow" collection.)


	3. What Friends Are For

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on 'Inuyasha', but Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied.  
_  
**What Friends Are For**

Setting up camp with only one hand was awkward, but Inuyasha labored on, preferring that to trying to figure out what was going on inside the oddly silent woman's head. He rummaged through her pack for her utensils and supplies, before slipping outside the crude shelter to fill the pots with snow. Swallowing the last of the snow he had eaten to slake his thirst, he hung the pots from the green sticks, sneezing once as the smoke from the green wood irritated his nose. Swallowing a sigh, he dropped to his haunches, fighting off the urge to shake himself free from the melted snow that had turned his hair into a sodden mass and made his un-dyed kimono cling coldly to his skin. He tested his bound arm, hiding a wince as muscles flared with pain. Shifting minutely closer to the fire, the hanyo sighed, easing back to a cross-legged position, letting his eyelids droop, trying to sink into his familiar relaxed, yet alert semi-doze. Easily enough, he ignored his hunger, ignored the remnant pain, ignored his fatigue. But, a niggling puzzlement would not vanish, because he did not understand.

Kikyo was not acting like herself. Something the mountain villagers had yelled had done this to her, but what? It didn't make sense. She knew what most villages were like; she knew how most humans regarded hanyo. He had expected her to get angry; to defend him—that's what a friend would do. Wasn't it? He would have been angry. He had been angry. He had wanted to scream back at them, to attack and tear down their walls, to show them what a real monster was. But he hadn't. He had clenched his hands, fought back his temper, and simply stood there.

For her.

Because she had called him 'friend.' Because he didn't want to lose that term. He didn't want her to think of him as a monster. He wanted her to think of him as a friend. And so, somehow—somehow—he had held in his temper, had managed to simply stand there as the insults rained down, had turned away when she did, receiving nothing from the ungrateful village. He had followed, simply followed. And when he had realized how bad the storm was becoming, and that she had lost the trail, and that she was shaking with cold, he had taken charge. He had pulled his fire-rat robe over her shoulders, picked her up in one arm, and ran for the trail, heading towards the last potential shelter he had noted before leaving the trees and meeting their enemy. He'd found the fallen tree, dug out the shelter, and torn apart a nearby tree to provide wood for the fire and a crude wall from its branches. And all that time, Kikyo had said nothing, done nothing—why? What was wrong?

His ears twitched as the first air bubble popped through the water. Shifting position, he poured what he hoped were the right amounts of tea and rice into the pots. Pulling the smaller pot off the fire, he paid attention to the shifting aroma of the steeping liquid, waiting for it to match the level which he had scented before. He kept casting quick glances at Kikyo, trying to figure out what to do. Her eyes were unfocused, her hands clenched in the warm, red fabric around her shoulders. Her bangs were plastered damply to her forehead, as her hat had been lost at some point. Inuyasha felt a bit of guilt over that, and wondered if he could figure out how to make a replacement.

The tea smelled strong enough. Ignoring the heat against his fingertips, Inuyasha carefully poured the tea into Kikyo's cup. "Umm, here." he thrust the cup towards her, hesitated, and then blurted the only thing he could think to say. "Told you they wouldn't want me inside. Don't worry about me. I'm used to it."

She loosened one hand, and looked up him. As she took the cup, he saw movement in her face, as if she were trying to smile. But then, she looked away, shoulders hunching as she brought the cup to her mouth and sipped. And Inuyasha settled back, a horrible thought striking home.

Had Kikyo changed her mind? Had something those villagers said made her realize that it simply wasn't possible to be friends with a hanyo? Was that what her silence, her looking away meant? That she didn't want to be friends? Had those words reminded her, persuaded her, that being with a hanyo was never, ever acceptable?

His heart felt squeezed; it hurt more than his arm. She didn't want to be his friend? She hadn't meant that word? She'd only said it in the afterglow of battle, before the villagers' insults brought her back to reality?

He growled, just to keep the weak whimper out of his throat. So what, if she had hadn't meant it? he tried to tell himself. She was just a human. He was better off without her. Better if they weren't friends—then he could keep trying to steal the Shikon No Tama. What did he need humans for, anyway? Weak, treacherous, short-lived—just let him get his claws on the jewel, and then he'd become full youkai. Strong enough to force respect, from anyone. Even from—

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

He started, shoulders and ears jerking, and then froze, his mind going blank. The whistling wind did not hide the silence inside the shelter. Then,

"Look ... I'm sorry about—"

He panicked. He knew—he just knew—what she would say. He didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to hear rejection. With a single jump, he lunged out of the shelter, bringing down the crude wall of branches. He started to run.

"Inuyasha—wait! Please, wait!"

He skidded to a halt. Please? She'd said, please? He hesitated, only his ears moving. Why would she say 'please' if she were going to reject him, if she were going to tell him she'd changed her mind; that she didn't want to be a friend? What was she about, what was going on?

He jumped as her hand clasped his. "Inuyasha, please, come back inside. This storm is too dangerous to be outside, alone."

Inuyasha pulled his hand away, bristling. "I'm not some human to be afraid of a little snow!" he retorted. "I'll be fine!"

"But you don't even have your fire-rat robe on, and you're wounded," she countered. "And I want to thank-you. For taking care of me."

His mind blanked again. "Huh?" was the only thing he managed to say.

This time, she took hold of his sleeve. "Please come back inside."

She tugged at his sleeve, and he followed, too confused to resist. Back in the shelter, he pulled the wall of branches back into place, and then dropped down to the ground while she fiddled with the fire and the pot of rice. He kept his gaze on the ground as she seated herself, refusing to look at her. Silence stretched between them, and he could not keep his ears from gradually lowering, or his shoulders from hunching.

Kikyo finally sighed. "Inuyasha, when we went to the village, I thought I was prepared for their reaction. I was taught, like everyone else, how youkai are never to be trusted, and how hanyos are even worse, how they're the result of depravity on both youkai and human sides. Hanyos aren't acceptable, are depraved, wicked—evil."

Inuyasha hunched his shoulders even more, his ears flattening. She sighed again. "The first time I met you, I could feel—you didn't have the evil aura that youkai who come after the jewel have. I—could sense the human side of you—and I just—couldn't make myself shoot to kill. I sought you out, because I was curious, and because … I—I felt we had something in common. Both—lonely. Both—with human parts of ourselves we had to hide."

She fell silent again, and Inuyasha kept his eyes pinned on ground. "When we banged on the gate, I was prepared for what they would call you. But … I wasn't ready for what they called me."

Inuyasha blinked. What they'd called her? He tried to remember the words. He had tried not to pay attention to the words, not having needed the words to recognize the loathing and hatred in their voices.

"I've never been shouted at, like that," she continued softly. "I'm a powerful miko. People speak with me respectfully, sometimes with reverence. Youkai screech at me, of course. But they're the enemy. These were my own kind. And they were yelling, shouting those horrible words, and pointing their weapons at me. I was hurt—and—I was scared."

Inuyasha snapped his head up, astonished. "Scared? You, scared?"

She managed a faint smile. "I suppose you think that's silly."

He looked away, not quite squirming, muttering a soft 'keh.' When he finally managed to look up, she was examining the clasped hands in her lap, her expression sad and pained.

"I froze," she whispered. "All I could think of were those horrible names they were calling me, and their faces, and their hate. I had to get away, but I was so caught up in my fear, in my hurt—I probably would have died in the storm, if you hadn't taken care of me."

Inuyasha shifted his weight, not sure he understood her; not sure he wanted to. He wanted to argue with himself, that he didn't understand why words should affect her so badly. But, a memory crept into his mind—his mother, crying, when all he had done was ask a simple question—what's a 'hanyo'? His mother crying, because of a single word. Words could hurt—

He didn't want to think about it. "We don't have to be friends," he stated gruffly.

"What?"

He couldn't make himself look up. "I'll get you back to the village, and then we won't be friends anymore. You—you won't have to be afraid."

A moment of silence.

"You think I'm a coward?"

His head snapped up, eyes rounding in shock as he met her annoyed expression. "No!" A coward, when she faced death every day from youkai seeking to steal the jewel? "Of course not! But—"

Her eyes were hard. "I called you 'friend' this afternoon. I admit, it just slipped out, but just because I got scared, doesn't mean I'll go back on my word. Understand?"

His ears were down as far as they could go. "Yes."

"Good." He tried not to twitch in the silence, as she continued to study him with those obdurate, dark eyes. But after a bit, she smiled, crookedly, her eyes warming, glinting with some entirely different emotion. "Besides," she said. "If I agreed to stop being friends, you'd probably start trying to steal the jewel again. Wouldn't you?"

Warmth flashed across his cheeks, and Inuyasha looked away, perfectly well aware that, in one small part of his mind, he had thought that.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," she said. "A friend defends her friend, even against his own self. You will not get the jewel. Now let's see how the rice is doing."

He peeked through his bangs as she moved closer to the fire. He wasn't sure he liked her definition of friendship. He still wanted the jewel, to turn full-blooded youkai.

But, he did want a friend. Wanted someone who accepted him, even a little bit. He could put his dream off, for a while.

For a friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Written for week 3 of the "Wilted Rose" LiveJournal community. Theme is 'Acceptable.' (Moved from "The Fang and the Bow" collection.) Originally published 06/19/2008. Last edited 04/10/2009.


	4. Sleeping Hanyo

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Sleeping Hanyo**

Asleep, he looks so young, and innocent.

Inuyasha's stamina has limits, it seems. He insisted on gathering still more wood while the rice cooked, ignoring my attempt to give back his astonishingly warm suikan. So cold and exhausted was he when he stacked his last load, he gulped down the honeyed tea without tasting, and ate his share of rice without chewing. It is good to know that his youkai blood is not so strong that it eclipses human reactions to those sleeping herbs in his tea.

It is much colder without that robe around my shoulders, but this wounded--hanyo--needs it more than I. His hadagi is spread before the fire to dry, along with my tabi. I thought I had one spare pair; it seems that I have two. A pity they will not fit his feet, or I would share.

Odd. I wanted to call him 'boy'. He would not thank me to call him that. But he looks so young. Is it his youkai blood, or is it truth?

Youkai. Human. What would he look like if one half eclipsed the other? If he were inu-youkai, would he look like a dog? If all human, would he have black hair, black eyes? Hmm, not much different ... not unhandsome...

He wishes to become all youkai. Pity. Does he not appreciate the qualities of his human side? I've seen honor, and kindness. Stubbornness--well that could come from either side, I suppose.

Why am I wondering this? The jewel is not for him. He is condemned: always different, always apart. Still, there is worth in him. I--it hurt and scared me, what those villagers said. But, what are poisonous words, when every day I face death itself?

Yes. I can be friends with him.

Even if he is a hanyo.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: **This drabble was posted to the "Wilted Rose" community on LiveJournal, for the Week 8 Challenge: Eclipse. The piece was originally posted on November 16, 2008. (This was moved from "The Fang and the Bow" collection.)


	5. Friends Protect Friends

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

**Friends Protect Friends  
**

_If it hadn't been for the snow…_

_And the horrible cold…_

* * * * *

Two days trapped in the crude shelter taught Kikyo several things about the hanyo. First, that he did heal just as quickly as he claimed. When she woke up after the first night, she found an Inuyasha who'd already been outside collecting more wood for the fire and more evergreen branches for the front wall of their shelter, who was freely using the arm that had hung limply at his side the day before, and who exhibited no sign of the exhaustion that had claimed him during the night.

The second thing she learned was that he truly hated confinement, or anything approaching coercion. Once she accepted his insistence that the storm was too heavy for her to venture out, she would have been content enough to remain within their tiny shelter, nursing their fire, and either sleeping, meditating, or talking with her companion to learn more about him. However, she was not used to meditating with a fidgeting hanyo who was apt to hop up from his seated position to do something just at the worst possible moment. As for conversation, the most words she coaxed out of him were during the argument when she let slip that she had drugged his tea that first night.

She also learned that he was quite capable of an epic sulk, which only ended when she apologized.

It was not the most comfortable two days she had ever experienced.

So she was more than eager to leave once Inuyasha announced that the blizzard was over. She nodded as he announced it, handing over his half of the last of the rice. "That's good," she said. "I just wish we were closer to the next village—I'm out of rice and tea."

He shrugged, bolting down the rice as usual. "We can get there today if I carry you." She gave him a startled look. He glared back. "What? You think I'm gonna listen to your stomach growl all night? It'll be easier carrying you, than trying to hunt with all this snow."

"How bad is the snow?" she asked, after draining her cup of tea.

He looked away, ears half-flattening. "I've never seen this much," he acknowledged after a moment. "And you'd better wear everything you've got—it's cold, too."

With that warning, she donned all three pairs of socks and both hakamas, binding the lower legs to keep the snow out. She did the same for the two inner kimonos she donned, but left the sleeves of her white jacket untouched. As she checked that the bag of bamboo canteens were riding comfortably underneath her jacket, a warm object fell on her head and shoulders.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "I can't wear this—if it's that cold, you'll need it!"

"You need it more," he retorted, not meeting her eyes. "And keep it over your head—I lost your hat."

She studied him for a long moment, and then recognized the futility of arguing and started donning the fire-rat robe. As she finished adjusting it, she saw him settling her straw cape about his shoulders, before he picked up the pack and her bow and quiver. It gaped in front, but she supposed it was better than nothing.

In the two days spent in the shelter, she'd never truly been warm. Nevertheless, she winced at the first touch of the breeze that wended its way through the snow tunnel on her exposed face. When they emerged into the open, Kikyo halted as her eyes shrieked from the brightness. White! That was the only impression she had before her eyes snapped shut, and she lifted one hand to pulled the red fabric further over her forehead to shade her eyes. The sleeve fell back from her hand, and every one of the bones in her unprotected fingers howled with pain as the cold bit deep.

"Keep your hands in the sleeves and your eyes closed," Inuyasha said, turning back to look at her.

"How are you going to manage in this?" she asked, squinting and peering between her fingers. She saw him shrug, and peering as best she could, noticed that she could not even see the narrow, vertical lines of black that were his pupils.

"By moving as quickly as I can," he replied. "Let's go." That was the only warning he gave her, before he picked her up, pivoted on one bare foot, and leaped.

It was a brutal experience. Kikyo kept her face and hands tucked in against his chest, but her feet first ached in bone-chilling pain, before gradually growing numb. The swooping up and down motion, with her eyes closed, was disorienting, even nauseating. The landings were worse than the jump-offs; snow sprayed everywhere, some of it working its way inside her clothing, and more than once he staggered as his feet found very uneven ground, or no ground at all. Once he completely misjudged his landing, ending up with them enveloped in a snowdrift. He leapt out quickly, but not before they were caked with snow. Finding a relatively bare spot, he set her down long enough to shake himself free of the snow, before helping her brush off the excess on her own clothing. He accepted one of the bamboo tubes of water, gulping the contents down as she drank nearly as quickly, before the water could turn from tepid to icy. Then, they were off again, though he switched her position so that her frozen right side was now tucked into his body.

Kikyo kept herself as still as possible, forcing herself to keep her breathing slow and shallow; in through her nose, out through her mouth. The growing numbness tugged at her awareness, trying to pull her into a sleep that might be fatal. She flexed her fingers in their grip on his straw cape, counted her breathing, and listened to Inuyasha's breath rasping in and out of his lungs. She counted the moments it took for each jump; then, as the numbness grew more insistent, concentrated on counting backwards. She became grateful for the erratic landings, as they made it harder to be lulled.

She tried not to long for the end of the trip, or guess how long it had been since they had left their relatively cozy shelter. She knew that they weren't in a strange sort of frozen hell; that they weren't on an endless trek.

It just felt like it.

* * * * *

Even a journey through a frozen hell has its ending. She heard Inuyasha say something, but before her fogged mind could figure out what he said, he had shifted her position. She found herself falling, but felt his hands grab her and pull her upright. "Sorry," she muttered, finding the straw cape to dig the fingers of one hand into, while with the other, she adjusted the fabric around her face so she could see. They were standing in a waist-deep drift of snow, looking at a gate that she guessed was over two man-heights tall. The snow was drifted against the gate at least half that high, and unmarked.

"Can you tell if there's a barrier?" he asked, his voice raspy. "I don't wanna slam into one after all this."

Kikyo closed her eyes, struggling to concentrate. "I don't think so," she said. "Their priestess is old and not very strong—that's why she didn't try to go help with that youkai. There's a monk wintering over, but he said he's mostly a healer."

"Good." He hauled her back off her numbed feet, and then they were soaring over the wall. In that brief flight, Kikyo noticed that that sun was more than halfway down to the horizon, and that the snow was disturbed only about the inner ring of houses. Inuyasha landed, and then ran to the largest house in view. Jumping onto the porch, he didn't even try to alert the dwellers he was coming in, swatting back the shoji and leaping inside. "Oi!" he rasped, as the dozen or so people around the firepit looked around or jumped to their feet. "We took care of the youkai that village further up the mountains were having trouble with, and those ingrates sent us off without even a sack of rice. We're out of food, and she's got frozen feet, and you'd better take care of her, or I'll tear this village down over your ears."

Kikyo stiffened as she heard his last line. _Kami, no!_ Every man in the room lunged to his feet, and there were spears lined neatly up on one wall. She knew what was going to happen—the men heard only the threat, saw only a non-human that had made the threat. They would not recognize her, shrouded in the fire-rat robe as she was, and the first weapon that was caught up would send the wild hanyo—who's wits were clearly frozen—over the edge.

Unless she stopped him.

She twisted in his arms, looking up at his face, cringing in the back of her mind at the white, frozen skin and nearly-shut eyes, and the glimpse of the unmoving ears. Ignoring the whimper of pain from the woman inside of her, the woman who wanted his friendship, she clasped her hands on either side of his head, and fed her purification power into her fingers.

He didn't even cry out as he collapsed.

_Friends protect friends, even from themselves…_

* * * * *

Kikyo left the village three days later, after the cold snap had eased. Confined to a corner of the house with a set of ofudas on the floor and a light barrier meant to remind him, Inuyasha had remained curled up and invisible under the blankets the villagers had loaned him, emerging only to gulp down a meal, growling if anyone tried to talk to him. When she and the monk had taken down the barrier and removed the ofudas, the hanyo had bolted out of the house and the village without a word.

The miko sighed to herself as she started to wade through the snow covering the trail. She couldn't blame Inuyasha for abandoning her: she had given him no chance to back down, and being confined for three days must have stretched his self-control to the absolute limit.

She had passed the top of the first hill and was out of sight of the village when the not unexpected happened. Inuyasha dropped down to land in front of her, his ears flattened and his hands arched. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't gut you and steal the jewel!" he snarled.

She looked at him calmly, noting his smooth, only slightly wind-flushed cheeks, his long, claw-tipped fingers, and his perfectly shaped ears. Remembering his horrific appearance after the first night in the village--the black-skinned, crumpled ears, the swollen, blackened skin on his face and hands, and the blood-encrusted, clawless fingertips—she gave him a sad smile. "I'm glad you're well enough to hate me."

Inuyasha blinked and stared at her, his tense figure unconsciously relaxing. Confusion crossed his face, and he actually took a step back. Kikyo waited, unmoving. The hanyo shifted his weight, hands and ears twitching as she simply stood there. Finally, he jumped forward, scooped her up in his arms, and took off in his bounding run. "I'm taking you back to the village," he stated. "Ain't gonna let you struggle through snow where some youkai can get at you."

"And then?"

He didn't answer. Kikyo sighed silently to herself, resigning herself to a long ride and a sulking hanyo. She did not blame him for being furious, though she would not apologize for her actions. All she could do was give him time and the freedom to decide what he wanted. If he still wanted her friendship, hopefully he'd come to understand and accept. If not...

She would hurt, but it would not change her fate.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was originally published January 5, 2009, for the Wilted Rose contest, week 11, "Snow" theme. It placed first. This version has been modified slightly, particularly the last section. (This was moved from "The Fang and the Bow" collection.)


	6. The Rain, Like Tears

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on "Inuyasha," copyrighted by Rumiko Takahashi. No infringement of copyright intended or implied._

* * *

**The Rain, Like Tears**

Stepping outside, she tilted her head back, letting the slow rain dampen her bangs and slide down her cheeks like tears.

She hadn't seen Inuyasha since the disastrous end of their trip to slay the foreign youkai. He was still around, she was certain, for there had been times when she had sensed youkai heading towards the village, which would then vanish before she could arm herself and track them down.

Was he still angry? Should she apologize? Her action had been necessary, but should she at least let him know that she regretted it?

The rain came down harder and colder. Grimacing, she went back inside. Later, she promised herself.  
She would find him later.

*=*=*=*

He stood on the cliff above his winter cave; his head tilted back. The slow rain dampened his bangs, and slid down his cheeks like tears.

He hadn't seen Kikyo since that last trip. He still felt hurt, by how she had treated him in that village, but the anger had become too tiring to sustain. He didn't remember what he had said or done, and he had been too angry when he woke up and discovered his situation to listen. But given a strange human village, in winter, he supposed that she might have considered it necessary to knock him out and confine him, even if he hadn't said a word. He was only a

Maybe he should go find Kikyo. He couldn't see apologizing, but he could, at least, let her know he wasn't angry anymore.

The rain came down harder and colder. Inuyasha growled, shaking his ears free from water, and jumped down towards the entrance.

Later, he promised himself. He would find her later.

* * *

_Author's Note:_ This piece was originally written for the "Wilted Rose" community on LiveJournal, for the theme 'Rain'. It was originally published on January 21, 2009, and won the voting. (This was moved from the "The Fang and the Bow" collection.)


	7. Remembrance of Winter

_**Disclaimer: **This is based on "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied.  
_

**Remembrance of Winter**

Inuyasha tore the last youkai from his back and shredded it, before collapsing to his knees, shivering violently. Damn it, he'd been enjoying the warmth, and now he was so cold! It was as if he were back when he'd given his fire rat to protect Kikyo and gotten frozen and then bashed with the world's worst headache in return.

The thought of Kikyo jerked his attention off his freezing body and his unhappy memories. Jumping up, he sought for the disturbance that had drawn his attention before the little heat-sucking youkai had surged up from beneath him. His senses momentarily felt frozen as the rest of him, but then he felt them.

Damn! Inuyasha ran, heading at full speed towards the village. A trap! He knew it! Distract him, then swarm him with ice youkai--grr! Whoever was behind it underestimated him, lucky for Kikyo. _No_ one was taking the Shikon no Tama from Kikyo except him!

*-*-*-*-*

Arrow after arrow left her bow. She had sensed the swarm in time to cast a protective barrier, but not everyone was inside, including herself. Her first barrage of arrows had decimated them and driven them back. Swirling randomly for a few moments, the swarm then split up and attacked in singles, pairs, triples, darting out and back in from all directions. The changed tactics had lessened her effectiveness, and would run her out of arrows before they all died.

"Don't move!"

Her hand twitched just as she released. The arrow missed, but she did not reach for another, trusting that voice, when it came on in battle.

Youki slammed into the ground behind her, shaking it. Thin wails rose with a blast of icy air. An arm grabbed her around her waist, and pulled her back onto the other side of set of massive gouges.

"They were coming behind you, through the earth," said the rough voice, as her feet came to rest on dirt again. "They almost got me that way."

Kikyo glanced up at her panting benefactor, whose face glistened as if covered with a thin layer of water--or was it ice? "Inuyasha..."

"Later," he ordered, taking a step away from her as she sensed the remaining swarm regrouping. "I'll take behind and left of that boulder."

She nodded, reaching for a pair of arrows. "I have the right."

*-*-*-*-*

The former horde had dwindled to a few dozen when the remnants fled. Running low on arrows, Kikyo was willing to let them escape. Inuyasha apparently disagreed, charging forward. She started to smile, when something reverberated through her miko senses. She froze.

"The shrine!"

Inuyasha slid to a stop and whirled to face her. "What?"

"Something's attacking the barrier around it!"

"So?"

"It's after the Shikon jewel!"

"Shit!"

Inuyasha bolted. Kikyo hastily dismissed the barrier, and then took off herself, momentarily wishing she had a leash around the jewel-obsessed hanyo's neck. They had just worked together as a team: he didn't have enough sense to figure out they should stay together? Idiot!

With everyone still in their huts, she didn't have to worry about collisions. Panting, she paused at the foot of the stairway up to the shrine, just in time to see Inuyasha crashing down onto the top of the stairs. An arrow flashed from quiver to bowstring as a tall stranger walked into view.

"Miko," he called down, his voice at once deep and vaguely shrill. "You are the one who holds the barrier over this insignificant building that houses great treasure."

The youkai might have been a moving sculpture of ice or clear quartz. He appeared a tall, handsome man, his nearly translucent hair bound in a topknot that then fell to his waist. He held a naginata, the blade silver, the shaft a glimmering white.

"I am the protector of the Shikon no Tama," acknowledged Kikyo, watching him carefully. "I suggest you leave, youkai-sama."

"I am not one to be deterred by threats, miko-sama," he replied. "Is it not also yourself, which had the impudence and rashness to destroy the great silver snow-cat this winter past? And her courageous and impetuous son?"

"There was a foreign youkai who was attacking and killing humans," she replied coldly. "He attacked when we came to investigate: he died in battle, as did his mother."

"We?" He took a step down. Kikyo raised her bow, noting the frost racing outward over the surface of the stone as he moved. "Ah." His gaze flicked to the crumpled hanyo. Disgust twisted his face. "To think that their memories must always be tainted by the knowledge that a hanyo used its filthy claws against them. A miko, such as yourself, can be an honorable opponent." His eyes--palest gray--slid back to look down at her. "But one who lowers herself to consort with such scum..."

"Inuyasha is a worthy battle comrade," she retorted. "I will give you the same opportunity I gave her--leave. Or die."

"This one will not be dissuaded from revenge." He took another step down. "Though this one has no intent to kill the miko."

"You would leave me alive? Strange revenge."

The youkai smiled. "Is it? You are tasked with protecting and purifying the Shikon no Tama, yes? You have some feeling for this miserable hanyo? My revenge is to leave you alive with memories of how you failed--everything. Duty. Honor. Friends."

"Yet you set your youkai swarm to kill me," she noted. "You are inconsistent, youkai-sama."

His smile was ugly. "You assume incorrectly, little ningen. My minions would have captured you and brought you here, so you could watch as I take the Shikon no Tama."

"You know, lord ice-for-brains, you're starting to annoy me."

Kikyo breathed in sharply--in relief--as Inuyasha levered himself up to hands and knees. The youkai stepped sideways, snapping the naginata into both hands.

"You! How can you still move! The naginata does not miss!"

"Heh." The hanyo shoved himself up a bit higher. "You kind never learns, do they? See a mixed-blood, assume he's weak, worthless--easy prey." He shifted his weight backwards. "It's annoying." With a grunt, he shoved himself to his feet, swaying slightly. "And I really hate being called 'hanyo.'"

"You think this one cares?" Snarled the youkai, raising the naginata above his head. "Die, murdering scum!"

Inuyasha lunged, with a speed belying his previous instability. He caught the descending shaft with both hands, right hand between the youkai's. Light exploded from the weapon. Kikyo heard Inuyasha's rising snarl. She drew the bow to full extension, concentrating on her miko senses. Inuyasha was fighting the youkai for control of the weapon. The youkai was strong, but more worrisome, she could sense the naginata radiating a youki of purest, deepest cold. Pain flared in the hanyo's aura, but she was hesitant to shoot. She wouldn't risk hurting him.

With a guttural snarl, Inuyasha abruptly won the strength contest, snapping the naginata upright and slamming the base against the stone stair. "The blade, Kikyo!"

She responded without thought, aiming and firing in one quick motion. The arrow flew upwards, striking the silver blade.

It exploded. Kikyo snapped her head aside, eyes shut, even as she clawed for another arrow. When she dared look back up, she saw that both hanyo and youkai had been thrown. The youkai stirred first, staggering to his feet, staring at his hands. He sounded--and looked--smaller. "M-mistress," he said. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to let it be destroyed, I just thought, just thought--wanted--revenge--" His form shivered and disintegrated, leaving a glitter of falling ice crystals.

Kikyo lowered her bow, dumbfounded. That was too easy.

*-*-*-*-*

"He wasn't some youkai lord--he was just a mountain ice youkai with big ideas," opined Inuyasha, as they set side by side.

"Oh?" Kikyo eyed her companion. By the time she had run up the stairs, he had dragged himself towards the nearest step. She started to offer help, but a snarl, and flattened ears warned her to keep away. The distance between could not quite be abridged with an arm.

"Must've been." The hanyo bunched his shoulders for a moment. "I think the naginata must have belonged to that snow-cat we fought."

That was her conclusion. "Why she didn't she use it against us, then?"

"Dunno." He arched his neck, giving her a better look at his frost-whitened face. "Left it with the sprite for some reason. Or maybe she didn't think she needed it, when she saw me." He snorted, his expression bitter. "You don't know how many youkai have looked at me and thought 'weak hanyo'. 'Scum hanyo.'" His shoulders worked again. "I hate it. I hate being hanyo. I hate being attacked for what I am."

Kikyo looked at him, realizing she had not appreciated how painful the burden he carried. "That's why you want the jewel. Why you want to turn full youkai."

"If I were full youkai, no one would dare treat me as they do. I could find a way to be accepted. Even he'd--" He closed his mouth and looked away.

"I can't give you the jewel."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "But I need it," he whispered, not quite begging.

She shook her head. "It's my duty to purify it. When it's purified, and if a selfless wish is made, then I believe it will disappear." She paused. "Can you truly say your wish is selfless?"

He jumped up, turning away. "Fine," he snarled. "Keep the jewel--if you can. Why should I bother protecting you?"

Kikyo closed her eyes against his pain and anger. "Thank-you for helping me today, Inuyasha."

"Bah! They attacked me, too--what choice did I have?"

"And I'm sorry about that time in the village. Please, Inuyasha, I wish you would forgive me."

*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha was about to leave when he heard Kikyo's words. Sorry? Forgive?

He turned. "You're asking me--to forgive you?"

She looked up at him with troubled eyes. "I felt--still feel--there was no other way to keep the villagers from attacking you. But, I know I hurt you, and I--I am truly sorry for the pain I gave you."

He stared wonderingly at her. "You're ... apologizing."

"Yes."

Plopping back down on the step, he stared at his hands. "I'm not mad, now," he admitted. "But--it still feels like betrayal. Just because I'm hanyo..."

"No. I was trying to protect you from the villagers, who could only see a dangerous monster. One who threatened to pull their village down."

Inuyasha blinked, feeling surprise, then chagrin. "I don't remember," he admitted. "I kinda thought it might be something stupid like that."

"Yes, I thought at the time your brains were as frozen as the rest of you," she said lightly. "Unfortunately..."

"Keh."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Please forgive me?"

Inuyasha looked up, wonder returning. In all his memories, there was no one who had ever asked his forgiveness.

Until now.

"I--forgive you," he whispered.

She smiled at him. "Still friends?"

He blinked, took a breath, and nodded. "Friends."

"Good!" She grabbed her bow and stood up. "Now, come along so I can treat your injuries."

"What?" Inuyasha jumped to his feet, indignant. "I don't need no coddling! I'll be fine!"

"I know you will, but are you going to tell me there's no pain?" He flattened his ears. "Inuyasha, I'm a healer. I want to help. Please?"

The 'please' undid him, resistance crumbling against that sad, pleading look. "Okay! But I'm not going inside your stinky hut!"

"Agreed," A smile tugged one corner of her mouth as turned away.

He followed her down the stairs, calling himself stupid, yet feeling happy. The ice youkai might have made the unpleasant memories of the winter past resurface, but this memory he wanted to keep.

Forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one-shot was originally written for the Wilted Rose community in LiveJournal, for week 13: Memories. It was originally published on February 6, 2009. It took first place.


	8. Not Human

_**Disclaimer**: This story is based on "Inuyasha", owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Not Human**

Kikyo was called away to tend injuries, when she had barely finished tending Inuyasha's hands. She returned with the rising of the full moon, unsurprised, yet disappointed, when she saw his place vacated. Oddly, though, she could still sense his aura. Frowning a little, she hurried. He wouldn't be inside the hut, so where--?

A noise caused her to look up. She halted, breath catching in her throat, atavistic fear abruptly sparking through her nerves, as she beheld, illuminated by the moonlight, a figure crouching on the roof. A figure that did not look human.

Human ears did not perch on top of a head and glint silver as they twitched. Human eyes did not reflect light, glowing green. Human bodies did not seethe with youki, glittering darkly to the trained inner eye.

He watched her for a long moment with those alien eyes, before turning and leaping away, vanishing into shadows. Kikyo opened her mouth to call him back, before closing it, knowing it would do no good. She felt bewildered. Why was she suddenly afraid? They were friends. They had fought together. She could trust him.

_"Youkai are never to be trusted. Those with youkai-blood may seem beautiful, may smile at you and beguile you, but it is all an act. They do not know love. They do not know kindness. They know only greed, power, selfishness. They are evil, and must be destroyed."_

Those words had been repeated during her training. How many times, how many variations? She had believed that. But Inuyasha--

"He's not like that," she whispered, shivering. "He's not. He's part human. He's not selfish. He's not evil. I know that. Sensei is wrong. I know he's wrong."

But under the eerie light of the moon, she trembled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This was written for the Live Journal community "Wilted Rose," for contest #14: Moonlight. It was originally published on February 6, 2009.


	9. Perchance To Dream

_**Disclaimer:** This one-shot is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Perchance to Dream**

The howls of the surrounding wolf pack jeered at her, but her attention was focused on the non-wolf closer in. The white dog circled her, snarling, triangular ears flat, eyes glowing green. She tried to draw her bow, but her body would not move. The dog sprang, jaws agape, straight towards her--

Kikyo woke with a gasp, sitting straight up, shivering with the terror of her dream.

"Onee-sama?" came Kaede's frightened voice.

The older sister took a deep breath, telling her nerves to calm down. "It was just a dream, little sister. Go back to sleep."

There was a moment of hesitation. "Do you--do you think Inuyasha is okay? I think those howls--I think those howls are coming from his forest."

Kikyo blinked, becoming aware of the distant sounds for the first time. There were howls--and if she listened closely, shrieks of pain and growls--coming from some distance away, in the direction of the forest where she'd first met the hanyo. Had that triggered her dream? At least the fight--whatever it was about--was no threat to the village, she was fairly certain, since it was far enough away that she could not sense any youki.

She thought about what her sister had asked. "I'm sure he's all right," she said. "He's quick enough to avoid a pack of youkai. Even if he's fighting, he's powerful enough to take out most youkai."

"But his hands were so hurt, he couldn't even use chopsticks last night, when I gave him that bowl of stew," said Kaede, sounding worried. "And his claws were coming out, and he said last time, it took over half a day for them to regrow. He gave me one of them, see?"

Tensing, Kikyo turned around, her sleepy mind only now remembering the exhausting events of the day before. Moonlight spilled in through the barred, open windows, and seeped in past the edge of the bamboo curtain at the entrance, providing more than enough light for her dark-adapted eyes to see the curving claw balancing in her sister's small palm.

Alarm grew. Was Inuyasha out there, fighting an entire group of youkai, with injured hands that might make his best weapon useless? Kikyo bit her lip, thinking. The fight sounded far away. From the standpoint of protecting the jewel and the village, she should wait for the fight to come to her, if indeed it did, and was not merely a clash of youkai fighting for their own reasons, unassociated with the jewel.

But, what if Inuyasha was involved? He'd come to her help yesterday without even being asked: he might well have saved her life. She remembered his uncanny appearance on her hut's roof later that evening, repressing a shiver. But, that reminder of his youkai blood was no reason to ignore that she owed him. She had claimed friendship with him more than once. If she meant that friendship...

*-*-*-*-*

The two smallest youkai wolves turned tail and ran. Flexing his aching hands, Inuyasha let them go, surveying the bodies sourly. The night of the full moon always tended to make him edgy, and more than usually willing to pick a fight. But, all he'd really wanted to do this night was curl up in a tree and dream he was basking in the heat of a fire, safe and worry-free. But no. These losers kicked out from their pack had tracked him down just as he was settling down in a comfortable perch, and demanded to know whether he were the hanyo fighting beside the miko that owned the jewel. He wasn't particularly pleased to realize that he was getting linked with a miko in the eyes of the youkai world, but he could hardly ignore the threat to _his_ Shikon no Tama, now could he? And, of course, just like all arrogant, pureblooded youkai who looked down their snouts at a 'mere' half-blood, the leader of the small band assumed that he and his band would have an easy fight on their hands, and a captive hanyo to torment.

They just couldn't have waited until his claws regrew. Oh, no, they just had to find him with his new claws not even grown the length of their beds, leaving him with little more than his fists and his speed. Come a night later, and he could have taken them all out with no more than two sets of youki claws. As it was, he'd had to dance and weave, making it a running fight while he found ways to bash their skulls in. Mostly. He grimaced as he realized he could still taste blood. He didn't like using his fangs in a fight-- he wasn't a dog, damn it! But, when it was bite or die--he'd chose to chomp on a hand--or a neck--every time.

He yawned as his body's exhaustion made itself known, and swore to himself. The ice youkai and that blasted naginata just left him ice-cold and drained. He wasn't seriously hurt, but the wolf youkai--two-footed and four-footed--had done a good job of shredding his fire-rate and leaving him stinking of his own blood. He would have to find a nice, quiet spot in a stream or river to clean up. There was a good spot not far from the village. He could use that, which would also make it a short trip to check that Kikyo and the jewel were still safe.

*-*-*-*-*

The lowering moon was making it darker in the forest as she moved into it. Kikyo moved carefully, an arrow laid on the bow, listening and feeling with all her senses. The howls and other sounds had faded to nothing before she had reached the edge of the forest. Part of her insisted that she should go back to the safety of her hut, and wait at least until dawn. This was not the wisest thing she had ever done; she told herself. She was tired, it was increasingly dark, and Inuyasha could take care of himself. But, she refused to go back--

Youki moved near her; she felt the edge of its wind. Concentrating, she recognized it, and tried to keep herself from relaxing. "Inuyasha?" she called out, lowering her bow just a trifle.

"What the--what are you doing out here?" demanded a rough voice from ahead of her. "It ain't safe!"

"I could hear the howls inside my hut," she answered. "I assume that you either weren't involved, or you won."

He snorted, and she could feel his youki shifting, moving closer. "Bunch of wimpy wolf youkai, exiled from their pack. Thought they could make me take them to the jewel miko, use the jewel to go back and take over their pack. They won't bother you."

"Are you hurt?" she asked. She felt him moving away. "Don't leave."

"Feh." He stopped. "'m not hurt--a few scratches. Just heading towards the river to clean the wolf-stink off."

Kikyo had her doubts about his wounds being 'scratches', but chose not to mention that. "I could use a dip after yesterday, as well," she offered instead. "I can guard while you clean, then you can keep do the same for me."

"I don't need..." He started heatedly, then stopped. "Okay," he said finally. "But no peeking!"

Kikyo stifled an urge to giggle. "No peeking."

*-*-*-*-*

Inuyasha ducked a final time, to make sure his hair was blood free, and then hopped out of the water onto a rock some distance downstream from Kikyo. Four-footed, he began to shake himself dry, sending water spraying in all directions.

Ow ow ow! He grimaced as he felt the two deepest cuts on his back reopening from his vigorous movement. Quickly unfastening and removing his upper garments, he then pulled forward his hair, not wanting to get back into the icy water. At least his hands were usable again, he reflected, as he picked off the remnants of the bandages. He felt the warm blood trickling down his back. The hanyo hesitated, and then sighed, and started walking towards the fire Kikyo had built. He supposed he could put up with her horrified reaction and her insistence on tending him, if it meant he didn't have to go back in the river anytime soon. He was tired of being cold!

Walking silently, as was his wont, Inuyasha saw that Kikyo was seated against a tree, her head lowered. He paused, surveying her with eyes, ears, and nose. She couldn't be asleep! Hadn't she offered to guard, while he bathed? But she was asleep!

He glowered at her slumped form for a moment, then sighed. No help for it. Kikyo was strong, clever, powerful, and it wasn't her fault if she had only a human's endurance. Eying the small fire, Inuyasha silently leapt for a high branch. His turn to guard. Let her sleep. Trying not to yawn, he left his self-mending clothes on a limb and climbed silently upwards; careful to avoid stressing any of his other barely-closed wounds. Reaching the top, he glanced towards the lightening eastern sky. Feh. Up all night. Oh, well. Such was the life of a hanyo. He'd sleep later.

And maybe dream about a nice warm fire, and someone who liked and protected him.

Maybe a dream that might even come true.

Some day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This one-shot was written for the "Wilted Rose" community on LiveJournal, for week 15, 'Dream'. It took first place.


	10. The Dawn

_**Disclaimer: **This is based on "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**The Dawn**

"Ow!"

The back of her head hurt from where she'd smacked it into the tree. Nonplussed, Kikyo looked at the sunlight stabbing through the upper limbs of the trees on the top of the cliff across other side of river, wondering why she was sitting at the base of a tree next to the smoldering remnants of a fire. Before she could formulate an answer, a figure dropped gracefully to the ground in front of her. Squatting, leaning on his hands, Inuyasha surveyed her, his white ears pricked. "Do all humans wake up by banging their heads?" he asked, with a smirk. "Or is that something only mikos do?"

She reached for the back of her head, blushing. "I--it was an accident. I--" Memory returned, and she looked away. "I'm--sorry. I was supposed to be watching out for you and fell asleep. I didn't mean to."

"Keh! You're just like all the other humans--weak!"

That stung. Snatching her hand down, she glared at him. "This weak human could purify you in an instant and don't you forget it, Inuyasha!"

He flinched back, eyes widening and ears flattening. Her anger faded as rapidly as it had risen, as she saw the alarm in his face. "I--Inuyasha, I didn't mean it," she said, reaching forward. He backed up a pace. "I'm not--Inuyasha, you know I won't hurt you. All those times you tried for the jewel, I never used my sacred arrows against you."

He bristled. "You did, once." He touched his upper left arm. "It hurt for days!"

She sighed. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry about that one-- it was an accident. Using the other attacking youkai as a shield–I didn't realize it was you until it was too late–the best I could do was pull the shot." Hesitating, she added, "I hope it didn't hurt too badly."

The hanyo looked away from her, shoulders hunched, ears back, a sullen look on his face. When he made no answer, Kikyo bit down on a fresh frisson of annoyance. Shifting the bow off her lap, she stood up, looping the quiver over her shoulder. Inuyasha jumped to his feet as well, then hastily stepped backwards as she headed towards the river. Trying not to feel angry and hurt at his silent rejection of her apology, Kikyo knelt at the bank, setting the bow beside her. Scooping up handfuls of water, she splashed it on her face, welcoming the icy chill.

"You were--going to bathe in the river."

Kikyo brought up another double-handful of water to her face. "I probably should get back to the village. Kaede will be worried, and I should check on the injured."

"Oh."

Did he sound disappointed? Kikyo leaned back, and then turned to look at him. Inuyasha was looking across the river, his ears lowered, but not flattened as they had been before. As she looked, a shaft of sunlight stabbed above the top of the trees and landed on his figure, just as the wind decided to play with his hair.

A sudden heat flashed through her and caught her breath as she--saw him. It wasn't the first time she had seen him topless, but the other time had been in a tiny, poorly-lit, makeshift shelter, with his left arm bound in blood-stained bandages. And it wasn't as if she were not used to bared chests, the men of the village not infrequently, during the summer, stripping down to their fundoshi while involved in a hot and dirty job.

But, she'd never had a reaction like this, or the vagrant thought--he's so--_handsome_! His skin and his hair were almost glowing under the illuminating rays of the sun, near-gold, and palest silver. He was lean, almost lanky, yet wiry muscles defined themselves sharply under his skin. His red hakama was sagging low enough to reveal most of a hard, flat stomach, while the normal slit in his hakama had been ripped further, almost down to his knee. The wind flattened the material in front, belling it out behind, and she couldn't help catch a glimpse of a firm buttock and a nicely-muscled leg...

He jumped, and whipped around to face her. "What--?"

Her face was heating, but she couldn't look away, as more of his front came into view. Ugly, red lines of mostly healed cuts slashed over his shoulder and at his waist, but they barely registered on the mind that just couldn't help wishing that the top of the hakama would--slip--just a bit--lower--

"Uh, Kikyo, um, what--" Was that silver peeking out above that low knot? "Hey--quit staring like that!"

He whirled, putting his back to her. Kikyo started, and her mind started working again, in a wave of mortification. _Kami! _Snatching her bow, she leaped to her feet, turning away from Inuyasha, feeling her face burning and her heart pounding. _Kami--what was she feeling, what was she doing! She couldn't feel like this--she was a miko; it was wrong! She was supposed to be pure, she had to be pure, for the sake of the Shikon no Tama, she wasn't supposed to feel anything like this, she mustn't be a weak, silly girl, maybe if the jewel were purified and vanished, then maybe it would be acceptable, but no, it was wrong, even if she were ordinary, it would be wrong, he was hanyo, she couldn't be attracted to him; she mustn't be attracted to him!_

"I--I've got to go," she said, not daring to turn around. "I'll--I'll see you later--Kaede's waiting for me--I've got to go!" She didn't quite run, but she walked away as quickly as she could, while her thoughts ran in panic. Why had she reacted like that? What was she going to do? How was she going to keep purifying the Shikon no Tama? And what if--what if the villagers found out? She remembered the hostile, ugly rejection of the mountain villagers, even though she and Inuyasha had killed the youkai plaguing them. What if the people she knew, whom she cared about, reacted the same? What was she going to do?

His hakama firmly retied, Inuyasha watched Kikyo disappear into the trees, totally bewildered. When she had vanished from his sight, he dropped down to his knees where she had knelt at the river. Sniffing, he tried to sort out the tangled subtleties of her scent. Some of the smell ... it did make him think of some of the things he'd overheard and smelled when living with his mother. And that one time he'd been hiding in a corner of a barn, when a man and a woman had--with equal furtiveness--grappled with each other in the hay.

Had Kikyo felt ... desire? For him? Inuyasha shifted, discomfited. They were just--they were just supposed to be friends. Even that was more than any other human had offered. More than a mere hanyo deserved.

If that was she felt, why had she left so abruptly, why had her smell shifted to suggest--not quite fear? The answer to that became obvious, after a few moments. She was a miko. A miko, especially one like her, wasn't supposed to be friends with a hanyo. To be more than a friend...

He bit his lip, claws curling into his palms. If she were attracted to him, he should leave, shouldn't he? For her sake? As a hanyo, he didn't deserve a relationship with a human woman, anyway, so wouldn't it be for the best, to make sure she wasn't tempted to offer him more? He didn't want to watch her be rejected by her people, because of him.

But, he didn't want to go. He--wanted her friendship. He didn't want to go.

And there was the Shikon no Tama.

He couldn't just leave it.

He couldn't.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ This one-shot was originally posted on the Wilted Rose community at LiveJournal, on April 30, 2009. It won the challenge._  
_


	11. Danger

_**Disclaimer: **This is based on "Inuyasha" by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

**Danger**

She had thought it was safe. She could not let herself be human. He was not allowed to be human. She set apart from her kind by power and responsibility. He was an outcast, born of two bloods and accepted by neither.

Both lonely: why not make common cause? He was not evil, though motivated with a foolish, dark desire: he was capable of good.

What harm, then, to her duty and responsibility to remain pure, to keep her ability to purify the Shikon No Tama? What harm, to reach out the hand of friendship to the outcast who had saved her sister; who had let a tiny girl pet his ears? What harm, to make a foe into a battle comrade?

But this--! She was a miko, disciplined in thought and deed to never to dwell on the thought that she was a woman. He was an outcast: repulsive, forbidden.

But, what she had seen in the early light, in the glow of silver and gold, was the figure of an incredibly beautiful, handsome, young man. A figure that had made her breath catch; that had made her skin tingle and had made her realize with a rush of blood to her face that she was not a girl, she was not a miko--

She was a woman.

And he was a man.

It could not be allowed.

The jewel glittered, as yet untouched her desire. She knelt before the altar, meditating, resolved to bury the dangerous and unworthy desire, before it became a danger. Purifying and keeping safe the Shikon No Tama was all and everything: nothing must be allowed to threaten her purpose. Nothing.

If her heart wept, she refused to hear.

If the jewel heard, perhaps it laughed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ This drabble was originally posted in the Wilted Rose community on LiveJournal, on May 15th, 2009. It placed first.


	12. Dance

_**Disclaimer:** This one-shot is based on 'Inuyasha', owned by Rumiko Takahashi. No copyright infringement intended or implied._

_**Dance**  
_

He wanted to search Kikyo out. He wanted to confront her and smell if she had the strange reaction to him again. He wanted to find out if she would talk to him or run away. He wanted to know whether she had changed her mind about being a friend.

He didn't want to search her out. He didn't want to discover that her answer was no. He didn't want--he wasn't sure what he didn't want. It was just...something. Something to do with his reaction to her.

He teetered between searching and not searching, in between eating, sleeping, and chasing an obstreperous pair of kitsune out of his territory. His indecision lasted until he caught a strong whiff of burning incense on the early-morning breeze. An incense that generally came from that building where she kept the Shikon no Tama, and which often lingered in her clothing. But, the whiff was more intense than it could possibly have been from the shrine, and it was mingled with multiple human scents, and the faint sound of drums. Curiosity got the better of him, and Inuyasha ran through the trees, using his nose and ears to seek out the location of this puzzle.

Soon enough, he determined that the incense was coming from several dry land fields. Warily, Inuyasha moved silently through the branches. The drumming was increasing in tempo, setting his nerves on edge. Not far from the edge of the trees, he paused, ears twitching and trying to flatten. He should just leave; he told himself. Whatever was going on, the villagers certainly would not want to see him. Especially if it were some kind of religious thing going on. Just because he couldn't remember another time with this combination of incense and drumming--

A voice cried out, on a high, single note. Inuyasha's ears snapped forward as the drumming abruptly died. Kikyo! Was she hurt--no, he realized, as the note changed. She was singing. He listened. She was calling names--god-names, he thought. Now he really knew he should leave. No youkai-blood would be tolerated at a human religious ceremony. He shifted his weight, intending to turn and leave--

_Come to me, come as you will. Come._

Inuyasha froze as a turn of phrase, a snip of melody, shivered in sudden resonance with memory. Mother! Her voice--he remembered. Nights when he couldn't sleep, nights when he was vulnerable, scared, human: she would sing. A song of protection, of comfort. A song for him, sung quietly in the security of their shared room. His song.

Inuyasha slid forward, unable to resist, moving silently more from instinct and habit than from conscious effort. Crouching on a branch, he stared down at the fields spread out below him.

The fields were furrowed, but where there should have been a fuzz of green, was a barely visible smudge of black against the recently turned soil. The edges of the fields, which should have been a riot of untended, half-wild plants, were lined with dead, crumpled leaves and broken stems. At each corner of the fields, a man stood holding a tall, smoking, flameless torch, from which the smell of incense streamed. More men were standing by drums sitting on crude stands of bamboo, beaters in hand. The rest of the villages were scattered along the rutted path, watching. Watching _her._

Inuyasha stared, caught. Kikyo was dancing as well as singing, moving slowly. As she turned, he saw a fan in her hand, moving in complicated gestures that matched her singing. She was wearing a more elaborately embroidered version of her usual top.

Power flared. Not the Shikon's power, and not entirely her own. She was calling on the gods of the soil and of fertility and healing, begging for their power, asking for the strength to purify and heal the land. The power rose, circling around her, strengthening in half-seen shimmers of white and gold and green. It reached out to the torches, arching downward back to the ground, flowing back towards her through the soil. Her fan seemed to direct the currents of power as it dipped and rose, sending it to all parts of the fields and even a bit beyond, into the edges of the trees, wherever the darkened, limp leaves indicated the passage of the ice youkai from the two days prior.

Including the tree Inuyasha was crouching in. He gasped, frozen, as the power washed over him.

It was beautiful. Gold and green and white, the swirling magic of life and growth and purification.

He was human, his soul drinking it in, shivering in ecstasy under the gods-touched power of human magic.

He was youkai, shadowed and inimical, wailing in terror as the magic dissolved him.

Beaters slammed against the drums. A shout rose from every villager's throat. The magic crested, flashed, and fell to earth.

As did a black-haired, red-garbed figure.

Kikyo fell to her knees, panting, as the power left her. She had never done this variation of the sacred dance before, except in the separate practice of moves and verses. The normal dances were not half as draining.

"Lady Kikyo?"

She looked up as the headman touched her shoulder, and accepted the bamboo container of water. Draining it, she gave it back, before accepting his help to stand up. "A success?" he asked.

Her miko senses were still wide open; she did not need to concentrate. "The jyaki from ice-youkai attack is gone," she assured him. "The seeds that had sprouted are dead, but it's safe to replant."

He nodded. "We'll be a bit short until harvest, but by the gods' grace, we'll be fine." His hand slipped under her elbow to support her.

"Hoi!" came a shout. "What's that?"

"Looks like a body."

"Heh--those clothes--is it that hanyo that's been lurking around--?"

"Thought his hair was white?"

Kikyo's head snapped around, eyes scanning the edge of the cleared area. Without thinking, she broke into a run. "Stay back!" she called out, before stumbling in the loose dirt of the field. She staggered, recovered, and continued to run, her fatigue forgotten in the horrified dismay in her heart. She could not sense his youki. But she could remember, from within the trance of her dance, the clear perception of a shadowed source of power. She had been in trance far too deep to recognize the uniqueness of that shadow, and too caught within the framework of the elaborate ritual dance to do anything about it, if she had recognized it. The ritual had been intended to purify and banish the remnants of power from the previous youkai attack. If he had been caught within the perimeter of the spell--

Breathless, Kikyo slid to her knees beside the crumpled form. The clothes were familiar--but the long hair was black. Carefully, she grasped his shoulder and pulled him onto his back. It was definitely Inuyasha, despite the differences. He was alive, she determined, touching his neck and noticing the rise and fall of his chest. But changed--why?

_Of course_, she realized a moment later, searching her memory for everything she knew about hanyos. The ritual had been intended to purify all traces of youki and jyaki from the fields and surrounding area: his youkai had been purified, and he had become human. All hanyos had monthly intervals where they lost their youkai blood temporarily. But was this purification temporary or permanent?

A thought crossed her mind--wouldn't it solve a problem, if the purification were permanent?

She slapped the thought away angrily. How could she want such a thing for Inuyasha, forced on him without his consent?

Besides, it wouldn't solve anything--he was still very handsome.

He stirred, flinging up a hand to guard his eyes. "Mama?" he whimpered. "Why's it so bright? Why'm I still human?" His voice was tiny, sounding young, and very frightened.

"Inuyasha?" She leaned over, grasping his hand. "Inuyasha..."

His clawless hand grabbed hers tightly, but without the crushing grip he should have been able to exert. Dark gray eyes flicked open, looked around, then focused on her face. She was surprised to see the nonhuman shape of his pupils.

"Kikyo?" he breathed, staring at her.

"Yes," she answered. "Inuyasha, why did you come here? Didn't you notice the power building? I was doing a purification dance--you were caught in the spell. Your youkai's gone."

His eyes were glazed. "You were ... so beautiful," he whispered, seemingly taking no note of her statement. "Your voice ... mama ... sang like that ... the lights ... so beautiful..."

Without warning, his body jerked. Kikyo flinched as she felt the powerful pulse of youki. Inuyasha writhed onto his side, eyes snapping shut in a grimace of pain. Youki pulsed again, and Kikyo watched with caught breath as Inuyasha changed. His visible ear gained a point, then started sliding up his skull. Harsh, broken pants became half growls, as four of the bared teeth elongated into fangs. Light washed across the black hair in waves, and braced, splayed fingers almost visibly lengthened along with nails that grew into claws. The pulsing ceased, and _hanyo_ Inuyasha lay before her, panting, his face tight with pain.

Only a moment, however. The next moment, he was up in the tree, swearing.

"Inuyasha!"

The swearing stopped. "Please come back down."

After a brief pause, he dropped back, landing in a squatting position. He gave her a wary look, shoulders tense, claws digging into the ground. "What?"

"You're well?"

He snorted. "Course I am!"

"You--looked human."

He looked away, ears going half-flat. "So?"

"I'm sorry you were caught in the purification. Why didn't you stay away? Surely, you sensed the power building?"

His shoulders hunched further. "I was just wondering why you were stinking up the countryside," he muttered.

"The ice youkai that attacked us destroyed the crops in these fields," she responded. "I needed to purify the fields before replanting, and ask that the soil's fertility be restored." After a moment, she added. "It's more complicated than simply purifying a youkai--that's why the ritual dance."

"Keh."

Kikyo sighed, realizing that this was not the time to attempt prying any answers from a truculent hanyo. "I should be getting back to the villagers," she said. "I'll see you later?" She winced inside as she heard the hopeful question.

"Feh." The golden eyes flicked in her direction for a moment, and then he was a flash of red leaping upwards. Kikyo waited a moment before pushing herself up. Turning around, she found herself the focus of attention of many pairs of eyes. Most were watching from some distance away, but a handful of young men were much closer, their faces alive with curiosity.

"Was that the Inuyasha?" asked young Kenichi. "Why did his hair go from black to white?"

"That was Inuyasha," she acknowledged. "Being hanyo, he was temporarily affected by the spell."

"You looked pretty concerned there, running across the field," mused one of the older men, his expression sly. "Good friend of yours?"

She gave him her coldest miko expression. "Inuyasha has been willing to help me fight youkai and protect this village. He is--useful."

Her gaze intimidated him. "Er, just curious."

She turned her gaze from him and started walking towards the path that would lead back to the village, none of her apprehension, and growing anger showing on her face. Stupid hanyo! she thought. Stupid of him, to let his curiosity overcome his sense of caution. And stupid miko, forgetting herself, running across the field as if she were concerned about a mere hanyo. Of course she was, but to let everyone in the village see it!

They were both so stupid!

He'd called her beautiful, recalled the woman inside.

Even in her thoughts, she didn't swear.

It was annoying, to realize that her search to quash her unwanted attraction would take longer than she realized.

He was handsome as a human, too.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_This one-shot was originally published on The Wilted Rose community on LiveJournal, for the prompt 'Search'. It was originally posted May 30, 2009. It won the contest.


End file.
